The Two Angels I Lost
by Merc
Summary: A few days after Darien has broken things off with Serena (due to his dreams), something happens....something that was never supposed to happen....(NOTE: This is a kinda depressing story...)


Author: Merc-chan  
Title: The Two Angels I Lost  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: PrincessMercury15@talkcity.com  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon...*evil grin* but I do own *proudly holds up...* MAMO-CLONE!!!  
  
Author's notes:  
Ok, this is my second story on this web site! And I hope you guys don't get too upset with the ending of this one. If you want to read the sequel you can e-mail me and I'll send it to you as soon as I can. Until next time! Ja ne! Enjoy!  
  
~Merc  
  
**********   
The Two Angels I Lost  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Serena's head shot up at the sound of her communicator. Sighing she reached her slender arm out and grabbed it. The negaverse always managed to attack at the worst possible moments. Turning the communicator on, she stared at a badly beaten Venus.  
  
"Venus! What happened to you?" She covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"Serena, the weird sisters are after Rini again! I know you're not in the best of moods right now, but we need your help. Mercury is already down and..." A loud blast could be heard in the background followed by Rei's screaming.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
Venus turned back to the communicator, tears filled in her eyes. She shakily replied, "We're at the park." And with that, the communicator line died.   
  
'What happened to Rei?' A panic arose in Serena as she frantically searched for her locket. Finding it soon after, she raised her locket into the air and shouted the all-too-familiar words. "Moon Crystal Power!" Jumping out of her bedroom window she dashed off towards a place she wasn't ready to face yet. The park. It was filled with too many memories with...him.  
  
**********   
  
Darien walked into his spotless apartment. His day had been so depressing. Seeing her again. Her pleas for him to come back haunting his mind, and her face. He'd never forget the way she looked when he had broken things off. It was just the same today. So helpless and sad and...alone. He shuddered at the thought of his bunny being alone. He didn't want her to face the hell he had as a child, but what other choice did he have? Those dreams...he couldn't risk it.   
  
He began dragging his feet over to the kitchen. He needed coffee.   
  
Reaching up to one of his cabinets, he grabbed a mug off the second level. Pulling his arm down he suddenly became washed over with a feeling of dread and a vision filled his head. Not one of Serena dying, but one of the scouts and Rini being attacked by them...the sisters. He knew what he had to do, and he quickly ran out of the kitchen to help his friends and to protect her.  
  
**********   
  
The site was terrible. Everyone but Jupiter had fallen and spots of blood could be seen on the now burnt grass. All four sisters gathered around Jupiter and were slowly advancing on her. Deciding to skip the speech, Sailor Moon jumped down from the tree she was in and landed next to the scratched up Jupiter.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" A bright smile lit up Jupiter's face.   
  
"Are you alright Jupiter?" Sailor Moon looked at the cuts and scrapes all over Jupiter's body.  
  
She still smiled. "Yeah! They never laid a hand on me!" Her face suddenly dropped. "But I can't say that much for the others..."  
  
Serena began to giggle. That was just like Jupiter. Trying to act all tough and better then the enemy. Serena's giggles ceased as a whip came and hit Jupiter across the chest causing her to go flying back unconscious. Serena's eyes widened and her head shot towards the four sisters.   
  
Looking at each and every one of them her eyes narrowed on Avery, the one who was holding the whip. "Oops. I guess it must have slipped." She smiled evilly at Sailor Moon trying to get a rise out of her.  
  
"How dare you! I won't forgive you for that!" She charged forward at the four girls when a streak suddenly flashed through the air.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what are you thinking?" Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the light post.  
  
"Uhhh...well...I was..."   
  
"You were trying to get yourself killed is what you were doing! Going up against those four by yourself is a stupid thing to do!"  
  
She suddenly became angry. "Well maybe I wouldn't have had to if you had been here sooner to help me!!!"   
  
He stepped back. No matter how angry she was at him, he had never heard her yell at him with such emptiness. It was almost like she didn't care about him anymore. 'I don't blame her...you only took away her happiness!'  
  
"Sailor Moon look out!" He pulled her out of the way of the lightening blast coming at her. "You can be so lazy sometimes! Maybe if you actually *TRIED* you could have helped *BEFORE* the scouts got hurt!" Before he could even blink her hand made contact with his cheek.  
  
"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!!! You think it's MY FAULT that my mind is preoccupied with other things? You think it's MY FAULT that you left me? You think it's MY FAULT that I can't help my friends? NO! It's you TUXEDO MASK!" He flinched at the sound of her voice.   
  
She turned away from him and jumped out of the way of an attack. Normally she would have been proud of herself for being able to dodge one of those with some kind of grace, but there was one problem. It hit a different target.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!!" Her eyes began to water over as he was catapulted back into a tree with a sickening 'thud'. She became filled with guilt. Guilt for yelling at him.   
  
She suddenly grew angrier than before and began to power up for an attack. This attack was going to cost her her life, but she was ready and willing to do that for her friends. She had made that promise long ago.   
  
Raising her hands in front of her chest, she summoned her crystal. A bright light filtered into the area and soon after disappeared leaving the tiny jewel. She lifted her hands above her head and let the silver crystal's warm light filter through her body. Slowly, it began taking her life.   
  
**********  
  
His eyes slowly began to open as the bright light disappeared. He knew what was going on, but was powerless to stop it. "Serena." He slowly lifted his head to gaze at her. She had a look of determination as she lifted the crystal above her head.   
  
Suddenly a burst of energy shot out from the crystal and headed towards the four sisters. But rather than killing them, it spread through them and caused them to fall to the ground.  
  
**********   
  
The crystal stopped what it was doing and flickered away. A rush of emotions came and hit her full force. Emptiness. That was the first of many as Serena fell to the floor. Helplessness. She could no longer do anything to protect her friends. Loneliness. She was all alone and there was nothing she could do about it. Hope? A warm feeling passed through her as she could feel his hand grab hers. His voice began to filter into her head, but she was too weak. She wouldn't be able to answer back.  
  
**********   
  
He got up on his knees. So much pain came with that simple movement, but that wasn't going to stop him from reaching her. She needed him, just like he needed her. He slowly began to crawl over to her.  
  
Once in reaching distance he brought his hand out and took hold of hers. "Serena...Serena stop playing these games! You know how much I hate it when you pretend you're hurt." He tried to laugh, but it soon stopped when she still didn't move. "Serena..." He tried nudging her shoulder, but the response was nothing. It was then it hit him. Sure, he knew before that she would die, but it just didn't want to click in his head. "SERENA!" He frantically began to shake her hoping that his thoughts weren't true. "Serena please! You know how much I hate being by myself! I...I don't want to be alone anymore! Serena please don't leave me alone! PLEASE!!" All his strength gone, Darien collapsed on top of Serena's fallen form, still holding on tightly to her hand.  
  
**********   
  
"Are you ready to go see Grandma?" The angelic voice flooded his ears and he smiled just from hearing the sweet voice. It was soothing and calm. One he knew very well. 'Serena' his mind sighed just at the mention of her name.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked all around him. He was in a wide hallway of some sort. At the far end was a bright, almost blinding, light and the walls leading up to it were plain white with a matching white floor.   
  
In front of him were Serena and Rini, dressed in beautiful white gowns and...were those wings coming out of their backs? He rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of the image of Serena and Rini as angels.  
  
Rini smiled up at Serena. "Of course Momma! But..." She began to dig her toe into the floor. "Will Grandma actually like me?"  
  
Serena bent down and hugged the little girl. "I know she will. Who couldn't love you?" These words caused Rini to blush a little.  
  
Shocked by the scene in front of him, Darien finally decided to speak up. "Serena?"   
  
Her head shot up in surprise as if she just now realized he was there. "Darien!"  
  
"Daddy!!" A mop of pink hair came flying into Darien's stomach almost knocking the wind out of him.  
  
He blinked as the words as the little girl hit him and he stared up at Serena for answers. "Serena, what is going on?"  
  
She sighed. 'Might as well tell him, Serena.' Gazing deep into his eyes all she could see was a scared and confused child. "Darien where to begin. Well...Rini is our daughter." He gasped, but said nothing. "She was from the future. But in the future the negamoon family attacked our home. During that attack, something happened to me, so she was sent to the past to save me, and to protect herself from the dangers there."  
  
"Then that's why I felt so close to her." He wrapped his arms around his daughter and smiled down at her.  
  
"That's not it." Serena walked over to the two on the floor. "Today, during the battle, I died from the use of the Silver Crystal. It wasn't supposed to happen I guess, but now that it has, Rini no longer lives in the future. We're both dead to the world now, Darien."  
  
"But...but...that's not possible! Serena, I love you too much...what would I do without you there to run into me every mor..." She raised a hand and covered his mouth.  
  
"No Darien, don't think like that."   
  
He looked at her, trying to memorize her face and how perfectly beautiful she looked at that moment. "You're going to see Queen Serenity aren't you?" She nodded.  
  
Standing up she held out her hand. "Come on Rini, Grandma is waiting." She left her spot in her father's arms and grabbed hold of her mother's hand, leaving Darien feeling cold and alone. They began to walk off towards the bright end of the hallway.  
  
"Momma?" Rini tugged on her mother's hand causing her to stop and turn around. She smiled up at her mother and then looked back at the shocked Darien. "Will we see Daddy again?"  
  
Squeezing her daughter's hand, she looked up at her one and only love. "Someday..."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled down at her daughter. "I don't think it will be that soon sweety, but soon enough."  
  
"Oh...ok!" She seemed satisfied with the answer. It was then that Serena began to cry. Confused, the little girl let go of her mother's hand and hugged her. "Momma, don't cry! We'll see daddy soon!" She tried to smile, but this only caused Serena to cry harder. "Momma?"  
  
"It's ok Rini. I'm fine. I'm just going to miss daddy, that's all." She reassured her daughter.  
  
"I'll miss him too momma!" With that said, Rini again took Serena's hand in her own, and used the other one to wave at her father. "Bye Daddy!!" They again began their journey to the light in the distance.  
  
"Serena," her whispered name barely reached her ears. "Serena!" She turned to look at him. "Please Serena! Please don't leave me! Please don't do this! I don't want to be alone. It's happened before, and I don't want it to happen again! Please! I'm afraid to be alone!!!" She looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Goodbye...Darien." She turned and the light engulfed her and Rini. The last thing he heard was Rini's voice asking Serena a simple question. "What's Grandma like?"   
  
He sat there in shock for several minutes before getting on to his feet. He slowly began walking in the direction she had left, but his walk soon became a desperate dash for that light. The light that had taken her and their daughter away.  
  
He stopped inches from going through and reached his arm out and touched the warm and inviting light, taking one step, he began to walk through when suddenly...  
  
**********  
  
Darien woke up. Tears streaming down his face. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light coming in through his window. He looked at his surroundings and it took him a while to realize he was in a hospital room. In a chair next to his bed was a sleeping Rei and on the floor was a pile of three other sleeping girls, better known as Amy, Lita, and Mina.   
  
He reached his weak arm out and woke Rei up. She jumped a little, but remembering just where she was she smiled at Darien. "I'm glad to see you're alright. You've been out of it for almost a week now. We were getting worried." He looked into her eyes. They had lost their sparkle.  
  
"Rei, where is Serena?" He looked around as if expecting her to pop up any second.  
  
She gasped. "Darien, Serena...Serena..." She was unable to continue. And it was then that he remembered everything. And it hurt.  
  
**********   
  
He leaned over and gently placed roses above her grave. One had not been made for Rini; he guessed it was because she had been erased from everyone's memory.   
  
"Serena, my nightmares don't come anymore. I guess when I saw you last, you knew about them, huh?" He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I shouldn't have let you go Serena! It's because I stayed as much away from you as possible that this happened!!" He let his tears run down freely. "I'm so sorry Serena." He turned slowly, full of shame, and walked back to his apartment.  
  
**********   
  
That's it! I hope you aren't too angry with me! But, if I get enough reviews (GOOD reviews) I'll *consider* posting up the sequel I wrote! But if you really don't want to wait, you can e-mail me and I'll send it to you! Until next time, ja ne!  
  
~Merc  



End file.
